


This Skin

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It’s a poem.





	This Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, borrow or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Apparently this is what happens when I binge-watch a show about serial killers. I always dedicate my first writing of the year to my fabulous friend, Gabrielle (velvetwhip). This is not what I'd hoped to write for my first offering of the year, but it's been demanding to be written. I do hope you like it, honey. Happy belated Birthday!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This skin I’m in is stretched tight and thin  
My face contorted into a devil's grin  
One wrong move and it’ll crack and peel  
Every step is cautious  
A motion more suited to a ghost than a living person  
One wrong move and pain is all I’ll feel

This skin I’m in doesn’t feel like it’s mine  
I don’t own this body  
I’m just renting it for a time  
My movements are jerky, uncoordinated  
Like a puppet whose master has gotten the strings all tangled

This skin I’m in keeps me awake at night  
A thousand ants crawling over me  
A million tiny pins and needles jabbing at every nerve  
I’ll just lay here and twitch  
Shh, shh, don’t make a sound

This skin I’m in will never be found

-30-


End file.
